k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Shōhei Akagi
HOMRA |occupation = Clansman |base of operations = HOMRA |status = Active |aura = Red |weapon = Metal Rod Wooden Stick |manga debut = Chapter 1 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Hitonori Saitō }} is a member of HOMRA and a childhood friend of one of their seniors, Saburōta Bandō. Appearance He is a slim, young man of average height with straw-colored hair and brown eyes. Shōhei commonly wears silver jewelry such as a keychain necklace, wristwatch and studded earrings.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 2 Sometimes, he exchanges his keychain necklace for two segmented ones instead. Shōhei wears an open red jacket, that also has black inner lining, with an upturned collar and the sleeves rolled up. Underneath, he wears a simple white T-shirt. He wears blue jeans and simple sneakers. In addition, Shōhei always wears a blue baseball cap, though the design differs from time to time. He currently has two: one with red flames and another with a single flame pattern on the front, with the words "HMR" signed in the center of it. His HOMRA insignia is located on his left bicep.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 18 Personality Shōhei is a very cheerful and optimistic person; such traits tend to draw others to him, whether they want to or not. He is somewhat oblivious to most things such as simple, yet lengthy explanations regarding a membership in HOMRA. However, he is not at all unintelligent and can be strategic, especially in the midst of a difficult situation. Shōhei is also very loyal towards friends; when a female friend of his is under great pressure by her new boyfriend, who is also a leader of the Rakshasa drug dealing gang, he goes to save her, despite the costly risks. In addition, he continues to view his fellow HOMRA members as friends, even Bandō, despite the latter's then hostility towards him. History As a kid in his kindergarten days, Shōhei was friends with Saburōta Bandō. They were once caught in a love triangle, in which Bandō had a crush on a girl named Saya, who liked Shōhei instead. Though he did not share her feelings, Shōhei still kissed her, as she wanted him to.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 29-30 Furthermore, as he grew older, Shōhei would become more popular and skilled in many talents, such as sports.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 31 However, his swimming skill was still inferior to Bandō's, who would later save him from drowning after a reckless swim in a river.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Page 32 Several years later, Shōhei was talking to a friend of his, who said that she was now dating one of the leaders of Rakshasa, a drug dealing gang. He wondered whether her taste in men was really bad. She stated that regardless, should she be in any sort of trouble, Shōhei would be there to save her.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 40 One day, she would come to Shōhei, crying about the terrible things that she was forced to do, as well as the threats she was given. Worried, Shōhei hugs her and says that things will be fine.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 4-5 Sometime after, Shōhei went to the HOMRA's headquarters, which was a small bar, hoping to become an official member. He first met the owner, Izumo Kusanagi, and was then introduced to most of the other then-current members. Shōhei even encountered Bandō, expressing both excitement and relief in seeing a familiar face within those of strangers. Bandō did not show the same emotions and asked angrily why he would want to join HOMRA. In response, Shōhei stated that it would be "cool", as everyone knew of the legend regarding the group, adding that he didn't think anyone would not want to join.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 3-9 Shōhei is then taken to see HOMRA's King, being led to the second floor of the bar by Totsuka. They encountered Anna along the way, who startled Shōhei with her distant behavior, as well as her unusual tendencies. Behind her, though, was the Red King, Mikoto Suoh. Although nervous at first, Shōhei built up the will to proclaim his desires to join HOMRA. Mikoto extended his hand out to him but before they can shake hands, mysterious flames are conjured around Mikoto's palm, immediately catching Shōhei's attention and forcing him to stop. He was told that, if he wanted to join HOMRA, he would have to shake hands with the King; thus, Shōhei did. He was surprised to see that the flames did not hurt. Shōhei then noticed the insignia of HOMRA being tattooed across his arm as he was told that he was now an official member of the Clan.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 10-18 Following his introduction, Shōhei slowly began to build up friendly relationships with the other members, who were cautious towards him at first. Shōhei stated that since they were all together, they should take care of him; almost everyone did not seem to mind. Shōhei attempted the same approach with Bandō, though instead, he ordered that Shōhei must listen to him since he was the senior member. However, Shōhei took his orders lightly.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 19-20 The next few days did not improve their relationship. Shōhei had trouble following, or at least listening to the general rules Bandō tried telling him. It eventually got to the point where Bandō would simply nag him over petty things, such as cleaning. Rikio would even ask if their relationship was really as good as Shōhei claimed, even asking Totsuka if he would help them. However, Shōhei still kept to his words, and Totsuka said he wouldn't do much since he and Bandō did know each other, though he added that if anything troubled Shōhei, they can talk.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 20-25 One rainy day, Shōhei left the bar.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Page 26 While out in the cold rain, he begins to demonstrate power over his Aura, telling himself that he can now fight alone. He then picked up a metal rod and held it in his hand.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 1, Pages 34, 41, 44 Once the rain had subsided, Shōhei was already at a Rakshasa warehouse, in which his friend was located in, along with other members of the drug dealing gang. He started to lose confidence in himself when he is struck by Bandō, who'd followed him. Shōhei confirmed that he only joined HOMRA as to gain power and was scolded for that, being reminded of the comrades he'd gained in his recent time with the Clan, which Bandō asked are simply additions to him; such thoughts caused Shōhei to feel ashamed. When Bandō said that they should get going anyhow, Shōhei asked if he was really going, and is told that he is his junior.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 4-10 The duo intrude into the warehouse, with Shōhei saying that they're here to raid them. They begin their attack. While fighting, Shōhei notices a sudden change in his strength, but is warned not to lose control. They wandered around the warehouse and continued to take out the drug dealers until both entered a room with multiple men, one of them holding a knife to Shōhei's friend, who was also tied and gagged.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 11-17 Shortly after, after an unknown amount of time, Shōhei and Bandō are left grievously wounded on the ground, bleeding profusely. Though still smiling, Shōhei apologized to Bandō for bringing him into the situation. Suddenly, one of the Rakshasa attempted to club him with his metal rod, though Bandō took the hit for him, eventually collapsing into Shōhei's lap. He reminded him that comrades were not just additions to power.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 18-21 With that being said, the others of HOMRA arrive, attacking one of the drug dealers who was about to kill Shōhei's friend. Mikoto, who was also in the group, scolds Shōhei for getting "drunk on his own power". Afterwards, he and the others disposed of the Rakshasa.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 22-29 Eventually, night fell. With his wounds patched up, Shōhei met with Bandō on a bench near a street lamp. He laughed at Bandō's broken sunglasses, and his subsequent yelling from Izumo, before then thanking him for his cooperation earlier. Bandō explained that HOMRA was not a group that allowed their comrades to perish and that it was their whole Clan, not just himself, that rescued Shōhei. Nonetheless, Shōhei still thanked him for saving him that day, just like in their younger years, and they share a laugh together.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 30-34 A few months later, near the end of February, Shōhei went out and played baseball in an open park alongside his fellow Red Clansmen. He maintained a cheerful deposition throughout the game, being one of the chosen batters and running happily to home base after Mikoto scored a home run.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 2-4 After the game, which had been interrupted with the arrival of assassin Maria Yubikiri, Shōhei listened as Izumo told Chitose over the phone specific information regarding the woman; one of the notes included is the fact that she is a Strain. Shōhei was then explained what a Strain is, compared to a typical Clansman. He asked where Izumo received such information about Maria but was told it was a trade secret.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Page 16 That evening, Totsuka explained to the rest of HOMRA about Maria and her actual intentions. Shōhei commented on how it was a sad story. He later mentioned to Totsuka about how, unlike Strains, using the power he was given Shōhei can create bonds.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 3, Pages 32-34 Shōhei was later shown restraining Yata, alongside Totsuka, from attacking Eric Sutr.K Manga: Chapter 4, Page 17 A month after, Kōsuke and Anna brought a horse to the bar. Shōhei would overhear Izumo and Totsuka talking about SCEPTER 4 being responsible for Strain-related duties. Shōhei also learned that they have a leader similar to their own, titled the Blue King. In addition, he was told about a certain member of their Clan who eventually left to join the ranks of SCEPTER 4.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 21-22 Later, while chatting about with his Clansmen,K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 30 Shōhei was informed about the situation with Anna and immediately darted out from the bar with worry.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Page 32 During the month of September, Totsuka decided to attempt skateboarding. Everyone in HOMRA was there to watch him unsuccessfully attempt some of Yata's trick moves, laughing all the while. Although, when Totsuka began to sing a song for Anna, Shōhei and the others immediately quieted themselves to enjoy the music.K Anime: Episode 6 A year and a half later, Shōhei joins his Clansmen as they watch old footage recorded by Totsuka. Once they are all done watching the videos, he joins the others as they leave to complete a new mission.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 5, Pages 29-30 Plot Shōhei accompanies his fellow HOMRA members on a mission: "interrogate" one of the city's gang leaders to find out more about their new target. Shōhei, Bandō and Rikio are placed in Izumo's team and they head to the gang leader's hotel suite. Inside, Shōhei disguises himself as a pizza delivery man doing his job, allowing someone to open the door, and thus, entrance for his team into the suite. Mikoto and Anna arrive shortly to begin the "interrogation"; however, they are unable to extract any useful information, so they leave, albeit disappointed.K Anime: Episode 1 The group head out but are stopped on the second floor, having been approached by SCEPTER 4. Shōhei and the others quickly initiate in battle with the blue uniformed people; although, they are left seemingly defeated, with Mikoto even being arrested and jailed. Sometime after, while out having a drink, Shōhei notices Yashiro Isana walking in the streets, immediately believing him to be his group's target. He sends a picture of him to his fellow members before leaving in pursuit of the white-haired teenager. While chasing after him, albeit unsuccessfully, he meets with Rikio and the two pursue Yashiro together; they are able to catch up with him at one point and Shōhei launches an attack, which Yashiro dodges. They eventually corner him in an alley with Izumo; however, Yashiro ends up escaping anyway. Shōhei later retreats to a HOMRA van, where he hacks into the city's networking, allowing him to post a bounty request of 10 million ¥ for the capture of Yashiro Isana. Afterwards, he is seen running towards Yata alongside Bandō after the skateboarder's battle against the "Black Dog", Kuroh Yatogami.K Anime: Episode 2 Sometime after, Shōhei accompanies three of his fellow Clansmen to a warehouse near the city's harbor. Both he and Bandō discover dozens of artillery weapons inside the crates within the warehouse, concluding that it's the hideout of the same gun dealer whose own pistol was used to kill Totsuka. Shōhei, Bandō, Chitose and Masaomi briefly discuss with one another before they are confronted by Saruhiko Fushimi, who easily takes them out.K Anime: Episode 3 Several days later, Shōhei and several of his Clansmen head over to the SCEPTER 4 headquarters where they discover that Mikoto has recently broken out of jail. He greets his King, as several others do, and subsequently learns that Totsuka's murderer has been pinpointed to the campus of Ashinaka High School, exciting Shōhei with the new information. He and the others then walk off towards their new destination with excitement in their hearts.K Anime: Episode 9 Powers & Abilities Red Aura: As a member of HOMRA, Shōhei possesses the a fire-based Aura imbibing itself in a red color. Fireball: Shōhei is able to manipulate his aura and create a fireball and throw it.K Anime: Episode 12 Equipment Metal Rod: When he took on a mission to save his friend, he is shown to be carrying a metal rod. He can enhance the pipe with his Aura.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 2, Pages 11-14 Wooden Stick: Shōhei used this when he and Rikio Kamamoto were chasing Yashiro Isana through the streets of Shizume City . References Navigation Category:Characters Category:HOMRA Category:Male Category:Characters Category:HOMRA Category:Male